Beautifully Unfinished
by Hez-xx
Summary: One-Shot. My take on the famous locker scene & what happened afterwards.


**A/N- Hello my lovelies, hope you all had a wonderful Christmas & a joyful New Year, can't believe we're into 2015 already. Anyway, I'm suffering with a bit of writer's block at the moment, so rustled up this little one-shot after watching some of series 3. (I really adore S3 Naomily) Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer; Skins isn't mine *sad face* I wish it was though...**

Some old textbooks. Hairspray. Perfume. Make up. Half empty vodka bottle.

Katie really did have anything and everything stashed in her school locker. I hastily empty it out, throwing pretty much every item into the bag she'd let me borrow this morning. She hated me having anything that belonged to her but I guess she had no real choice in the matter this time, what with me pretending to be her to go sit these exams for her. The real beneficial side of having a twin. She'd been restricted to the house or more specifically, our bedroom since Effy decided to flip out and smash her head in with a rock. Things have been pretty fucked up since. Really fucked up in fact.

I slam shut her locker, throwing her bag over my shoulder in the process. My throat hitching when I see Naomi leaning against the next one. I wonder how long she had been stood there then decide it really doesn't really matter. It only mattered that she was stood there now, looking at me, smiling at me. Jesus. I hadn't seen her for a few days, not since things got so fucked up. I'd really fucking missed her.

"Nice job," She comments, reaching out to brush some of the overly caked make up from my face. Her touch is electrifying and for a moment, I almost forget to breathe.

"Stop it. Don't. It took fucking ages," I push her hand away, remembering to breathe and managing to grin like a foolish idiot at the same time. This is what she does to me. This and so many other things.

"Yeah well, I wish I had someone to pass my exams for me,"

"Yeah," I reply. Naomi wouldn't need anyone to pass her exams for her. I knew she was well capable of managing that all on her own. Even if she'd never agree.

"I hope you're gonna finish the job and dump Freddie for her as well,"

"Eurgh," I groan. "That's over, Katie knows it,"

"Yeah. It was an eventful barbecue," She begins. I'm not sure what she entirely means by eventful. If she's referring to what happened to Katie or if she's teasing me with what we did together. Twice. The latter was most definitely eventful. And sexy. And unforgettable. Concentrate, Em. Focus. "Adultery makes the party go with such a swing,"

"That's not funny, Effy hurt her,"

"Like I said, it was eventful," She repeats, staring straight at me, drinking me in. She was definitely talking about us. Her eyes drag over me. "You should dress up more often,"

"They're Katie's," I almost giggle. What I'm wearing now certainly wasn't to my taste. I'd never wear anything like this, infact I couldn't wait to get home and just be me again.

"Yeah. You look nice, from the neck down," She compliments me, cheekily. The sexy grin that covers her face almost makes my head explode. I'm not sure she's totally aware of what she does to me even though I probably make it so, slap bang in the middle of her face, obvious. After seconds, she shifts first. Refusing to meet my gaze, she slips rignt past me, leaving me standing alone. I can't let her do this.

"Naomi," I begin.

"I think I'm going away for the Summer," She cuts me off sharply.

"Oh," I shrug, this was so fucking typical of her. I wasn't in the least bit surprised.

"Spain. Cyprus, perhaps. By myself. Spend some time by myself you know. Do some thinking... By myself,"

By herself. Not including me. I got it. I got it loud and clear and I'd probably believe it too if she could stop herself from staring at my tits for two seconds. She was trying, I could see that but I also noticed she was failing miserably.

"About what?"

"Let's just be friends, okay?"

"We say that don't we?" I say harshly. It would never work. It doesn't work now.

"Yeah. Have a good Summer," She turns, walking further away from me down the corridor.

Was that it? Was that all I deserved after everything? I felt a pain in my chest like I'd never experienced and for a few seconds, I wasn't sure whether to call out to her or simply leave her to walk away from me, from us.

"I'll miss you," I say, not sure if it's even said loud enough.

She stops and I wait, half expecting her to eventually carry on walking in the direction she was originally heading. She doesn't. I hear her sigh heavily, her head shakes and before I know it she's pushed me back against the lockers with a thud, kissing me with so much want, so much desire. She drops her bag to the floor, capturing my top lip between hers, my heart beat escalates as my hand wanders from her neck to her chest and back again. I kiss her back, it's all I've ever thought about since our last, at that BBQ, away from everyone else. Just us.

"I can't stand it," She breaks away, whispering against my lips. "I can't,"

"It's okay," I murmur back, kissing her, really wanting her to believe that all this really would be okay if she let it be. "It's okay,"

The bell goes suddenly and a group enter the corridor, making us break apart quicker than we wanted to. I notice Freddie and he notices me, a look of confusion on his face as he realises I'm not Katie at all. I have no time to verbally attack him for how he's treated my Sister because Naomi has dragged me off, wanting desperately to get away. My stomach fills with flutters for the whole ten minutes it takes to reach Naomi's house.

"Where's your Mum?"

"She's out for the day, work then some stupid yoga bullshit or something. She won't be back for hours," She answers, fumbling her key into the lock. Once open, she grabs my hand and tugs me inside, pushing my body up against the closed door before I can say anything. All I'm thinking about is kissing her more. Seeing her body again, touching her body. Touching every inch of her. My heart rate speeds up again, not long after it had returned to its normal rate. "Now, where were we?"

"Let me remind you," I allow the bag to slide from my shoulder, landing on the floor with a thud as I rediscover the taste of Naomi's lips. She impressively pins both my arms above my head with one hand and nips my neck with her teeth. "God, Naomi,"

"My room, yeah?"

I don't say nothing. I can't say nothing. Instead, with my tooth tucked under my lip, I just nod and allow her to lead me up the stairs to her bedroom. The last time I was here she left me, right there in the middle of her bed. This time, if I stayed, I was sure she wouldn't leave. I wanted nothing more than to wake up with her, to have her not run a mile when she overly thought things.

With the door closed and my body pressed against it, Naomi sets to work revealing more of my flesh to her, stripping off each item of my clothing, one by one. I feel completely at ease as she strips me down to my underwear then teases the outline of my knickers with her fingers. In one swift movement, she peels them off and kneels in front of me, kissing my thigh. I gasp aloud, clutching at her hair.

"Fuck,"

"What?" She smirks at me, bringing her lips back level with mine.

"You," I say huskily, her blonde hair tangled between my fingers again. "So, are you going to take me to your bed again?"

She says nothing, instead kissing me quick on my lips. Seconds later, my back touches her mattress and her familiar duvet and smell surrounds me. She takes over, unlike the lake, unlike the camping trip, Naomi takes the lead and I'm more than happy to let her. Her wet lips leave a trail down my entire body and my breath hitches in my throat when she reaches her destination, her tongue sets to work, teasing me in that wonderful yet somewhat unbearable way she knows I love. She knows every inch of my body, remembers every sensitive spot and she's claiming it all. I grip at the sheets, moaning her name into sentences I'm not even sure make sense as she pushes me closer and closer to the edge. I feel her fingers tease me for seconds only before she's hitting my most pleasurable spot, it makes me arch my body up against her and not before long I explode into a quivering mess.

It's 6:08pm when I glance over at the little alarm clock on the table. I'd been here hours, we'd been... Doing things for hours. I knew I should be getting home but I wanted to savour this for as long as possible. I get myself comfortable again, resting my head on the pillow next to Naomi's. She was still here and as much as she could be totally unpredictable at times, it didn't look like she was going to leap out of bed and fuck off anytime soon. Somewhere, right at the back of my mind, I was sort of preparing for that to happen though.

"I'm sorry," She whispers suddenly, as if reading my mind, her fingers trace softly up and down my arm.

"For what?" I flick my eyes over the serious look on her face.

"I don't mean to be such a heartless bitch,"

"I don't think that,"

"I wouldn't blame you if you did," She smiles weakly.

"I don't," I insist, lifting my head from the pillow. I thought quietly for a moment or two, just looking at her. "Naomi, please don't go away for the Summer,"

"I'm not sure why I said that, it wouldn't solve anything," She pauses briefly, her fingertips still running over my skin. "I'd still think about you,"

"So, you do think about me then?" I grin smugly, swiftly moving my body closer to hers. The feeling of her naked body up against mine was already one of my most favourite feelings ever. The fact she hadn't left me meant I was able to enjoy this, unlike times before.

"Only when I haven't got anything better to do,"

"Hey," I laugh, digging my foot into her leg playfully, which causes her to giggle. It's so infectious, it brings an immediate smile to my face. "You're so beautiful when you smile,"

"You seem to be making me do that a lot lately,"

"I'd do it every day if you let me," I say seriously, part of me knows she knew that already but I couldn't help myself from saying it.

"Em,"

"It's okay,"

"Can we just lay here for a bit?" She asks quietly, reaching for my hand and finding it to entwine our fingers. I feel her squeeze gently. "Please, just for a bit,"

"Yeah," I nod, laying my head back onto the pillow, keeping her hand firmly locked with my own. "We can, for a bit,"


End file.
